Blessed Blood
by Charter90
Summary: AU Why he had come back to this place was a mystery. All he knew was if he didn't find somewhere familiar to go, he would go insane. The blond man laughed at that thought. He was already insane maybe past insanity if it was possible. Ed/Roy


Well, This story is an AU FMA. It's also going to be Roy/Ed, but no detailed sex scenes. I don't know how often I'll update this, I suppose it just depends on how many people read it. I was having writers block on a different story and wrote this just to help clear my head a bit. I don't know where this story is going to go exactly, but I have an idea. Sorry for any mistakes, I am a coma happy person so I tend to stick them everywhere. Haha. Anyway, here it is.

"Intellectual growth should commence

at birth and cease only at death"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

He stepped off the train and into the stormy night. He looked around the nearly empty train station and wrapped his hands around his small waist. It was cold and the wind and rain only made it colder. It may have helped if he was dressed more appropriately, but all he had left was a red button up shirt and jeans. He looked around again at the lonely station and began his long walk.

Why he had come back to this place was a mystery. All he knew was if he didn't find somewhere familiar to go, he would go insane. The blond man laughed at that thought. He was already insane maybe past insanity if it was possible. He let his strong legs carry him to the only safe place he knew in Amestris. It was a far walk, but he didn't have any money for a cab and to call after all these years felt too weird. Showing up soaking in the doorway was just easier, or so was his excuse. Maybe they would pity him and not ask any questions. It hadn't been hard to find out about where the man lived now. He was actually surprised to find out the boy who had once lived next door was married and had a child. A little girl. He smiled a little wondering how such a goofy person managed to have a kid. Then again, he still had the same picture of a boy no older than eighteen standing on his porch ready to go to war. War had probably changed him, it was a bad one. There was no way any one of those boys came back with their innocence in tact. No, maybe he could see Maes with a little girl after all. A small family of his own. He wasn't surprised to hear Maes had married his long time girlfriend Gracia. Even though he had been a young boy then, he could tell how much the two loved each other.

A good hour passed before he found the street that he had been looking for. He could be see the house from where he was, and even though all the houses looked similar in the little neighborhood, he knew that was the right one. It was warm even from here with it's lights on. It was as though it was calling him, telling him he was almost safe. Once he reached the front door he paused. The thought that maybe they wouldn't know who he was or that they might deny him the familiarity he needed, scared him. The cold rain and lack of a jacket made up his scattered mind and he quickly rapped on the front door with stiff knuckles. It was quiet for a minute before he heard heavy footsteps, a mans. The need to run struck hard but before he had a chance the door swung open and he was face to face with the man he had wanted, no needed, to see.

Maes was taller than he had remembered, it made him twitch slightly in annoyance due to the fact that he was still rather short. Nothing else seemed different though, even his hair still had that same spike to it. He locked eyes with the older man and held his breath. It seemed to last forever before recognition lit up in the older mans eyes and the younger could have cried in relief right then and there.

"Edward?" It came out as a whisper and Ed almost didn't hear it. Maes remembered him, and Ed couldn't help but feel most of his energy leave him. He leaned against the door frame and gave a small smile. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, not from the overwhelming emotions, but from the cold. He was drenched and it was cold and all he wanted was a hot shower, clean clothes, and a warm bed. Without a word Maes opened the door the rest of the way and motioned Ed inside. Ed wasted no time to enter the warm house and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Maes, whose at the door?" A woman's voice called from somewhere upstairs. Ed was certain it was Gracia.

Maes looked at him before calling back up the stairs, "Just an old friend, I'll be back up in a bit." After hearing an "okay" Maes led Ed to a bedroom. Ed assumed it to be a guest room since the only furniture in it was a bed, dresser, and a small table that held a lamp next to the bed. Ed looked at his surroundings carefully making sure the only way to enter the room was the door and the window. It made him feel better knowing it would be hard to sneak into the room. Once he finished he look back at Maes who was standing there and watching him, face expressionless. Ed knew that face, Maes was always good at hiding his emotions beneath a mask. Ed could read him though, he was one of the few that ever could. Ed was just glad the man was not upset, worried and confused yes, but not upset. Both men stood staring at one another for a long while before Ed finally broke the awkward silence.

"You haven't changed much." Ed spoke, glad his voice was just as emotionless as Maes's face was.

"You have." Was the short response back. This made Ed rethink whether he was welcome here or not. Maybe he was asking too much, it really wasn't fair to barge into another persons life after so long. These people had their own lives. He wasn't a part of it, he wasn't a part of anyone's anymore. Ed looked down at his feet fighting down any emotion before speaking again. Once he was ready he looked up and straight into the other man's eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come here." Ed was proud of himself. He voice didn't shake even once, it was as strong as it always was. He walked past the man and towards the bedroom door to leave when a hand fell on his shoulder to stop him. Then he was pulled into a hug which startled him enough to try and pull away. Physical contact and him did not get along very well. Regardless of his attempt to pull away, the older man just hugged tighter and made getting away a futile attempt. Ed was happy to say he was very strong and on any normal day could easily kick anyone's sorry ass. He told himself the only reason he wasn't able to get away was because he was tired and didn't want to harm the man.

"Don't go. It's just been so long, I had assumed you were dead. It's like seeing a ghost." The words were spoken softly like one would speak to a scared kitten. Edward chuckled inwardly, he was more like a lion.

"You're getting wet, and I'm sorta cold." Ed's words were muffled due to the fact that his face was pressed against the mans shoulder, but apparently Maes understood because he pulled away slowly.

"You're soaked through, how about a shower and some clean clothes?" Maes said with a small laugh. Ed wasn't sure but he thought he saw the man wipe at his eyes. He ignored it and fallowed him into a decent sized bathroom that was just across from the guest room. It was a simple bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink, mirror, and some cabinets.

"I'm going to go and grab you some clothes and a towel." Maes said as he left Ed alone in the bathroom. Ed looked in the mirror and couldn't help the smile that planted itself on his tired face. He looked terrible, purple under his eyes, hair matted, and very dirty. He shrugged and started a shower, turning the hot knob as far as it would go. Once the shower started steaming he stripped and stepped into the scalding water. He ignored the burning and enjoyed being able to feel his limbs once again. He spent as little time under the water as possible, shampooing his hair and body quickly and washing off. He enjoyed the heat but his skin was beginning to burn. As soon as he was washed off he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower not expecting Maes to walk in just then.

Ed wasn't a particularly shy guy but the way the older man was staring at him made him feel self conscious. He knew why the man had that gaping look on his face, anyone would if they were seeing his body for the first time, but did the man have to make it so obvious? He wasn't exactly a pretty sight, sure his face looked great. In fact, he was told constantly that he was extremely good looking, that was until they saw his scarred body. Ed had stopped caring about hiding his imperfect body long ago, sure he didn't go out in public showing it off, but he also didn't go out of his way to hide it either. His body was the reason for him still being a virgin in almost every way. Sure he had fooled around before, but when it came to the actual deed, he was always out of luck. He gave up on women after the second on said it was too disgusting to look at and if he had wanted to continue, he had to do so clothed. He sent her away. After that he turned toward guys, he figured guys wouldn't care too much. Ed had ended up dating one for two months before finally feeling secure enough to engage in anything more than fondling and kissing. He warned the guy ahead of time that he wasn't a pretty sight underneath the clothes, but the guy insisted it was fine. Ed gave him up after the man wilted before his very eyes. Ed didn't blame him, he had been a good boyfriend. Kind and understanding and very patient. Ed just wanted his first time to be with someone who didn't flinch away the first time. Of course he was asking too much and he was pretty sure that was just his excuse to never have sex. He hated to admit it, but it scared him. Having sex meant giving his partner too much control over himself. Ed liked being in control.

Edward jumped slightly as he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand run across a particularly nasty scar that ran from his chest to his belly button. Then the large hand was on his right arm. That was his worst scar. His right arm and left leg both had terrible burn scars. They were, in his words, gruesome. They looked red and swollen and the skin was all uneven and if not taken care of properly, flaky. The scar on his leg made it difficult to run, and often times he found himself limping. His arm had little mobility and could only move so far in any direction. It didn't stop him from everyday activities though.

"Do I want to know?" Maes asked as he pulled away and handed Ed clothes and a towel.

Ed let out a bitter laugh that had the older man cringing, "No you really don't." Without another word Maes left closing the door behind him, Ed figured to go and explain things to his wife. Ed was pleased with the privacy and took his time getting dressed. The clothes were a size or two too big, but they were nice and warm, especially the night shirt which was think and soft. He was a little weary about putting the bottoms on which were covered in small smiling teddy bears. Once he was dressed he combed his fingers through his long and now clean blond hair, loving the way it felt. Edward stepped out of the bathroom and returned to the guest room. He wasn't sure if it was okay to just go to sleep, but once he saw the extra blankets on the bed, he knew that was Maes invitation to go ahead. He shut the bedroom door, locked it, turned out the light, and crawled under the covers. The bed was so soft almost too soft that he wasn't able to get comfortable at first. An hour or two passed before he felt his eye drift closed and he was able to relax. It was the first night in a long while that he was able to sleep with no nightmares or dreams. For once he looked forward to what the next day might bring.

* * *

I appreciate criticism and reviews.


End file.
